This application claims the priority of German patent document 10 2004 054 160.4, filed Nov. 10, 2004, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a folding top for a convertible vehicle, with at least one roof part which can be displaced between a closed position and a stowed position.
German patent document DE 199 60 010 C2 discloses a folding top of the generic type and a corresponding vehicle. The folding top can be brought out of its stowed position in the luggage compartment of the vehicle into what is referred to as a loading position, in which it is possible to comfortably load the luggage compartment and then to bring the roof parts back into their stowed position.
However, a disadvantage of this known arrangement is that the necessary deflection requires an additional actuating or driving device (in this case an additional hydraulic cylinder) on both sides of the roof parts in order for them to take up the loading position. The driving device not only adds to production and installation costs but, as an additional component, it also poses an increased risk of failure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a folding top for a convertible vehicle, in which the entire sequence of movement of the at least one roof part can be undertaken with as little outlay as possible, in particular with just one driving device.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the folding top according to the invention, in which at least one linear driving element acts on an intermediate bearing element at a point remote from the pivot point of the intermediate bearing element with the main bearing element. In this manner, a very simple drive of the folding top according to the invention is possible via the intermediate bearing element. Because only a linear driving element is required for the driving device according to the invention, the number of driving elements required can be reduced by half in comparison to the prior art. As a result, expenditures on controls for moving the folding top is advantageously reduced, and reliability is increased. Furthermore, the omission of deflecting and control levers (such as are used in prior art arrangements) is possible, and, in addition, the structural configuration of the intermediate bearing element is simplified.
The folding-top construction according to the invention ensures an exactly defined position of the at least one roof part in each movement situation of the folding top. As a result, a regulated sequence of movement arises both during the opening and closing and also during the movement of the same into the loading position, even at different temperatures, in which the folding-top kinematic mechanism may differ in movement between easy-running and sluggish.
According to the invention, the roof part has such a mass which acts on the pivot point via the link, so that during the movement of the roof part from the stowed position into the closed position, movement of the link is possible only after the rotational movement of the intermediate bearing element has ended. Thus, an external, additional guide, such as, for example, an additional hydraulic cylinder, is not required for this movement. All that is necessary is a device for limiting the rotational movement of the intermediate bearing element during the movement of the roof part from the stowed position into the closed position, against which device the intermediate bearing element strikes. The rotational movement of the link (and therefore of the roof part) takes place after this striking has occurred.
During the reverse movement (i.e., the movement of the roof part from the closed position into the loading position), according to the invention a device is provided for preventing the movement of the intermediate bearing element, and for preventing an unintentional sinking of the intermediate bearing element.
According to a variation of the above embodiment, where the mass of the at least one roof part is not sufficient to assure that movement of the link occurs only after the rotational movement of the intermediate bearing element is ended, the link is guided by means of a guide device at least during its movement from the closed position into the loading position. The folding top is therefore guided by this guide device during the movement from the closed position into the loading position.
If, furthermore, it is provided that the links of the folding-top kinematic mechanism are guided by means of the guide device during their movement between the loading position and the put-away position, then an even more reliable guiding of the folding top according to the invention is provided.
A direct coupling of the folding-top kinematic mechanism (and therefore of the entire folding top) is produced if the links of the folding-top kinematic mechanism are attached rotatably to the intermediate bearing element at the point of the intermediate bearing element at which the linear driving elements act.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the guide devices each have a guide track formed in the main bearing element, and a bolt that is attached to the link of the folding-top kinematic mechanism and engages in the guide track. Such a guide track and bolt assure a reliable guiding of the two roof parts in all of the phases of their movement.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the guide devices each have a blocking element attached movably to the intermediate bearing element and a bolt which is in engagement with the blocking element and is attached to the link of the folding-top kinematic mechanism. Such a blocking element likewise ensures, via the bolt which is in engagement with it, that the link of the folding-top kinematic mechanism is guided. This mechanism ensures that the two roof parts are sufficiently guided in all operating situations.
A further embodiment of the invention is produced when the guide devices each have a blocking element which is engaged with a rigid element during the movement of the roof parts from the closed position into the loading position. As a result, it is possible to omit entirely the guide tracks if the abovementioned first blocking element is used.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.